epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Shrek vs Oscar the Grouch - Rap Battle
After going through some changes with season one of my main series, Weeb Shit vs Anything (such as adding three extra battles, for a complete set of fifteen as opposed to the twelve I initially planned, as well as scrapping a whole battle because it wasn't really anime related), I decided to take a small break and do some non anime battles for a bit. (Though, I guess you're a memer, you can count Shrek as also being an anime in the same way that Cory in the House is!) Shrek, the protagonist of the infamous Dreamworks franchise, and Oscar the Grouch, the grouch of Sesame Street. These two battle it out to see which grumpy green owner of a messy home is superior! With thanks to JKGame for the suggestion ---- RAP BATTLE! OSCAR THE GROUCH VS SHREK! BEGIN! Oscar the Grouch: Somebody once told me that Shrek is still relevant, Cause he’s pandering to edgy memelord degenerates! You became a sellout, bro! To me, you don’t matter Walkin’ in your swamp, like you’re Yoda, but fatter! In a battle of words, you can guarantee I’ll own ya! Beat your ass down, and seduce Princess Fiona! ''' '''You’ll be no different than me when I throw you in the trash! Then when I’m done with that, I’ll be kicking your “ass”! Shrek: What’re you supposed to be; some kinda overgrown booger? Your jokes are less funny than Happytime Murders! You may be a kids’ icon, but what I’m finding odd, Is that you’re talking big, even though you’re shorter than Farquaad! I can tell you’re not used to taking this abuse Forget the trash can; I’ll shove this Pussy in a Boot! Rap against me, and you’re in for a fail, I’ve seen Oscars with more worth than you in Shark Tale! Oscar the Grouch: Well, I gotta hand it to ya; Dreamworks is making billions, After they whored themselves out to a company of Minions! It’s a shame. You had potential, then it all went gloomy, They stopped giving a shit about you right after your third movie! I’m the king of trash-talk! I’m taking you out! You dare give me more lip, and I’ll Smash your Mouth! You’re looking so fat, Big Bird is saying “DAMN!” Beat you so bad, call it Shrek Super Slam! Shrek: You’re full of yourself, that much is apparent, The only thing you taught kids is how to be a dick to their parents! You live in a street where not much seems to happen Meanwhile, me and Donkey took on a giant dragon! Just look at your crew; a small hyper red Wookie, Two gay dudes, a vampire, and a dude obsessed with cookies! It’s obvious who won, so I’ll be taking my title! Taking the trash out; the green got recycled! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! Who Won? Shrek Oscar the Grouch Opponents in need for hire! Shoto Todoroki (I lowkey wanna do Todoroki vs Zuko, but I'm still debating with myself as to whether or not Avatar the Last Airbender is an anime or not) Vivian from Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door, or all three Shadow Sirens Bugs Bunny and Eren Jaeger Category:Blog posts